1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a recuperative braking system of a vehicle. Moreover, the present invention relates to a recuperative braking system for a vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for decelerating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control device for a braking system of a vehicle and a method for operating a braking system of a vehicle are described in published German patent application document DE 10 2011 075 968 A1. According to the subject matter of published German patent application document DE 10 2011 075 968 A1, a vehicle is decelerated in that a front axle generator braking torque is exerted on a front axle of the vehicle with the aid of an electric motor.